HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition
HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition was de laatste editie van HoloNet News, uitgegeven op 16:5:24. Na deze editie hield HoloNet News op te bestaan en werd het vervangen door Imperial HoloVision. Berichten thumb|Palpatine's Glorious Speech *'NEWS' ** The Full Text of Palpatine's Glorious Speech *** Palpatine's Triumphs: A Celebration ** COMPOR Reorganized ** Sixty-three Senators Arrested in Collusion with Jedi Insurgency *** The Arrests: Is Your Senator a Traitor? ** Trade Federation Signs Treaty: Nationalization Underway *** What's Affected? *** What Happens to the Trade Federation? *** What's Next? ** Meet Your Regional Governors (Part 1) *** Security *** Ideological Freedom *** A Direct Role in Government ** Citizens Urged to Register for Their Safety *** What's New? *** Political Persuasion *** Weapons ** The New Empire: How Can You Help? *** Become a Clone Donor *** Join the Military *** Can't Qualify for the Military? Join COMPNOR *** Become the "Eyes of the Empire" *** If You're an Alien... ** Be Alert! ** Final Update *'HEADLINES' ** Senate Rotunda Still Closed for Repairs ** Pestage to Squibs: Orbital Wrecks Not Public Salvage ** Industrial Accident on Mustafar Drives Dolovite to 760 Credits/Barrel ** Caamasi Cancel "Rainbow of Sunshine" Festival ** Point/Counterpoint: Imperial Rule and the Corporate Sector - Bad for Business? Inhoud Personen * Apailana, Queen van Naboo * Armand Isard, Director van Imperial Intelligence * Bail Organa, Senator van Alderaan * Crueya Vandron, adviseur van Palpatine * Denn Wessex, Moff van de Relgim Sector * Dooku, leider van de Confederacy of Independent Systems * Fang Zar, gearresteerd Senator van de Sern Sector * Grebleips, gearresteerd Senator van Brodo Asogi * Halagad Ventor, voortvluchtig Jedi * Ishin Il-Raz, hoofd van COMPNOR's Select Committee * Ivor Drake, gearresteerd Senator van de Kwymar Sector * Kai Justiss, voortvluchtig Jedi * Koffi Arana, voortvluchtig Jedi (Alleen afbeelding) * Lira Blissex, één van de ontwerpers van de ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer * Marath Vooro, Customs Vizier van Enarc * Marcellin Wessel, Moff van de Immalia Sector * Maw, voortvluchtig Jedi * Nute Gunray, overleden Viceroy van de Trade Federation * Padmé Amidala, overleden Senator van de Chommell Sector * Palpatine, Emperor-for-life van het Galactic Empire * Qu Rahn, voortvluchtig Jedi * Ranik Solusar, voortvluchtig Jedi * Rune Haako, overleden Settlement Officer van de Trade Federation * Sate Pestage, adviseur van Palpatine * Sentepeth Findos, waarnemend Viceroy van de Trade Federation * Shea Sadashassa,gearresteerd Senator van Herdessa * Streamdrinker, gearresteerd Senator van Tynna * Tanner Cadaman, gearresteerd Senator van Feenix * Valorum, voormalig Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Wilhuff Tarkin, Moff van de Seswenna Sector * Ydra Kilwallen, voortvluchtig Jedi Locaties * Alderaan * Brodo Asogi * Coruscant: Glitannai Esplanade, Imperial City, Jedi Temple, Pliada di am Imperium, Senate Rotunda * Enarc * Eriadu * Feenix * Herdessa * Kestos Minor * Kuat * Mustafar * Naboo * Neimoidia: Koto-Si * Sern Prime * Tynna * Yaga Minor Organisaties Gebeurtenissen * Battle of Boz Pity * Battle of Naboo * Clone Wars * Rainbow of Sunshine Festival * Separatist Crisis Species * Boltrunian * Caamasi * Hawk-bat * Mens * Neimoidian * Squib * Tynnan Andere Bron * Star Wars Insider 84